Trent Ferran
Trent Ferran is a character in the Wereworld series. He is the son of Mack and Tilly Ferran and the adoptive brother of Drew. In Nest of Serpents, Storm of Sharks and War of the Werelords, he seems to be a second love interest of Lady Gretchen. Characteristics Trent is a young man with blond hair and blue eyes. While at first he wore the Lionguard's red cloak, after forming The Harriers of Hedgemoor with Gretchen, he starts wearing the Wolfguard cloak. He loses two fingers of his left hand in the fight against the Wyldermen in the frozen river. Personality Like Drew, Trent has a strong sense of justice, being dutiful and kind towards those he cares about. While for most of the third book he believed Drew was a monster who killed his mother, Baron Ewan noticed that he still referred to him as brother, noticing he was doubting the claims against his adoptive brother. Unlike Drew, who has trouble expressing his feelings to the opossite gender, Trent is far more open, even kissing Gretchen on more than one occasion. Nonetheless he believed that as a regular human, he doesn't have a chance of having a relationship with the Werelady. Background Early Life Trent was born to Mack and Tilly Ferran sixteen years before the start of Wereworld. When Trent was a year old, his mother, who worked as a maid at Highcliff castle brought home King Wergar's son Willem, whom she had rescued from a fire at the castle which killed Willem's siblings and passed him off as Trent's twin brother and re-named him Drew. Rise of the Wolf Trent is seen leaving with Mack to go to the market whilst Tilly and Drew stayed at home. Whilst they were away a wererat named Vanmorten sent out by King Leopold came to the house and attacked and killed Tilly and Drew transformed into his werewolf form for the first time and attacked Vanmorten tearing off half his face and chased him away. When Trent and his father returned home they found Drew next to Tilly's body and Mack believed that Drew killed her and stabbed him with his Wolfshead blade and sent Trent to get a poker from the fireplace but Drew escaped. Rage of Lions Trent appears at the end of the book convincing Lord Onyx to let him join the Lionguard and help hunt Drew, recovering his father's Wolfshead Blade from Sorin. Shadow of the Hawk Trent has become a member of the Lionguard and wished to get revenge on Drew for his parents deaths. He truly dislikes all the brutality the Lionguard does at beating and torturing prisoners, and he also got really disturbed at Lord Frost's "game" of hunting released prisoners, being threatened by the Werepanther of not interferring again. When he talks with Baron Ewan, he learns that Drew is innocent and leaves to find Lady Gretchen and Lady Whitley, who were being escorted by Baba Korga, and ends up killing Sorin and Lord Frost using his father's Wolfshead Blade, that had been blessed with silver by the Albino, but Baron Ewan died of his injuries. Nest of Serpents Trent is captured and interrogated by the Romari, and the moment he mentions Korga, Baba Soba tells him that she was killed months ago. Trent is later hung by the Romari, but Baba Soba stops them. He is tied to a tree, but he escapes. When he goes to recover his sword, he's surprised by Baba Soba, but the old blind woman lets him go when he realizes his intentions are truly helping his brother. While on the Dyrewood, he finds the body of a girl that had been regurgitated by something and is surprised by a wolf, but when asks it if it's Drew, the wolf does not respond. He digs a grave for the girl, but passes out from the cold. When he later wakes up, the wolf is gone, but he find a few stray hairs from the creature on his armor, and he presumes that it kept him warm while he slept. When he finally arrives to Brackenholme, he notices the horde of Wyldermen coming towards the city and when he tries to warn the sentinels, he notices that the enemies are already inside. He manages to sneek into the city and helps Stirga and Yuzhnik save Gretchen, escaping using a laundry duct. Stirga then orders Trent to protect the unconscious Werefox while he attracts the attention of the pursuers. When Gretchen regains consciousness, she distrusts him since he wears the Lionguard cloak, but she softens her attitude once she notices Drew's Wolfshead Blade. After several days on the run, Trent and Gretchen decide to make a stand against the savages, drawing them to a frozen river using Trent's cloak and a bonfire as bait. The Wyldermen fall for the trap and using a huge log to break the ice, all but three fall to their deaths in the freezing water. While Trent manages to kill one of them, he struggles against the leader Blacktooth, barely evading the blows of his axe. With the ice breaking and slipping, Trent manages to hold on to the blade of his sword, losing two of his fingers in the process. Just as Gretchen manages to kill the second Wylderman, Trent holds onto the platform, despite his legs getting submerged in the water and as the ice tips towards Blacktooth, Trent makes him lose his hold, and the savage falls to his death in the river. When Gretchen urged him to jump to the river bank, he refused to leave his sword and just as he managed to release it, he fell to the river and just as he's about to drown, Gretchen saves him and they kiss. Storm of Sharks Trent and Gretchen have awkward travels together. :) War of Werelords In the storm of sharks he is bitten by one of Lucas's Wyldmen and every full moon he changes a bit more. He finally tells the men of stormdale after a fight with Oba, that he is infected by the Wyldwolves. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Human